Sandbox Big Brother 2
Sandbox Big Brother 2 is the second season of the series Sandbox Big Brother. It is an Online Reality Game played over Skype with the majority of the players being from the Epicmafia Sandbox Lobby. It started on July 7th of 2017. After a game that lasted 71 days, FannyChmelar became the winner over the "Angel of Death" Zarfot, with a 5-2 vote. Season Thread Introduction The 16 of you have been selected for a Beta test of a prestigious game, with a simple placeholder name, "Virtual World." As you may have figured out, it's a virtual reality game. Your bodies will remain in the real world, but your souls will be sent to the virtual world. Everything that happens there is real. The emotions, the physical feelings such as hugs from your friends or getting hurt during a test, everything will be felt just as if it was the real world. There is one catch though. Every participant only has one life. If you die once in the game, then it's game over. Don't worry! You will not die in real life or anything. Just the game. It's always the game. Twists * Chests of Fate: Not only will the Head of Household have to submit two nominees for eviction, they will also have another role this summer. Each week, after the HoH is crowned, they will have to pick one of our Chests of Fate! We will start with 8 chests and each week, the Head of Household will choose a chest and unleash whatever is inside upon the house. Each chest will contain a potentially game-changing twist that will immediately shake up the season! ** During week 1, the HoH Ginga opened the Chest #2, activating VIP, allowing the runner-up of the competition, Fred, to pick another person, qrstuv, and both of them would be immune for the week. ** During week 2, the HoH Fred opened the Chest #7, activating Punishment Week, which involved a punishment for the entire house, and an even harsher punishment if failed. The house managed to survive the punishment and did not get the harsher punishment. Secretly to the house, Fred also received a Diamond Power of Veto, which he used week 5 to save himself and put deandean on the block. ** During week 3, the HoH feist opened the Chest #4, activating Roadkill, which resulted in a new competition in which the winner would annonymously nominate a third person. The winner of the roadkill competition was Fred and he decided to nominate NoAviNoKnowledge. ** During week 4, the HoH dooze opened the Chest #1, activating Forced Veto, which forced the winner of the PoV competition to use the veto, whether or not they wanted to. The winner of the PoV, FannyChmelar, decided to use the PoV on himself. ** During week 5, the HoH Markus opened the Chest #3, activating Co-Heads of Household. It makes the two winning scores of next week's HoH become the HoH as a team. ** During week 6, the HoHs verumbark and Fred opened the Chest #6, activating anonymous week. It makes the following week become completely anonymous as to who wins the competitions. ** During week 7, the anonymous HoH, dooze, opened the Chest #8 activating Revenge of the Departed. Starting this week and lasting for the next 2 evictions, upon exiting the game the evicted houseguest will choose one of the remaining houseguests to receive a score reduction or disadvantage in the next HoH competition. Right after week 7, Ginga used his power to give dooze a disadvantage. Right after week 8, qrstuv used his power to give, once again, dooze a disadvantage. ** During Week 8, the HoH Fred opened the last chest, activating Instant Eviction, which skipped the PoV, making his initial nominees the final nominees. * Returnees: Pre-Jury houseguests from Sandbox Big Brother 1 were allowed to secretly apply to this season in a separate application, and two of them would come back to the season. It was decided they would be dooze and deandean. * Buyback: During week 5, the 4 evicted, sigh, blood4bloodgod, Ginga and feist were allowed to participate in the HoH competition. The winner would go back to the house as a participant, with immunity for the week, but still voting. In addition, if they managed to beat the HoH score from the house, they would become the HoH as well. Ginga won the buyback, but he didn't beat the house's score. * Fast-Forward Week: During week 9, alongside with the regular week, the houseguests had to play an additional entire week, which would be entirely revealed right after the eviction. * Special Fun Activities: This season, once a week, there will be "Fun Activities" for a coin. They will be harder or more demanding than the usual fun activities, but the rewards may be worth it! They will be announced with an hour or two of anticipation in order for people to be more likely to be around and not just for the people that happened to be there at the time. The fun activity will NOT be told until after two people accepted. Once you accepted YOU CANNOT SAY NO. Refusing to do it or not doing it in time may earn you a punishment, to be announced * Shop: Using the coins that you get in the Special Fun Activities, you can buy power-ups: ** Tier 1 (costs 2 coins, only valid until F6): *** 1)+10 in the next competition's score, *** 2) -5% in the next competition score to someone else *** 3)+15% in the next competition score to someone else ** Tier 2 (costs 4 coins, only valid until F7): *** 1) Immunity for next nomination (must be bought before the nominees are announced) *** 2) Vote Spy (will tell you someone's vote after an eviction) ** Tier 3 (costs 6 coins, only valid until F8) *** 1) Vote Nullifier (nullifies someone's vote) *** 2) Double Vote (your vote will count twice) *** 3) Special Vote (You get to vote once even if you are the HoH or a nominee.) Cast List Cast Reveal Voting History Link to the voting history here. Major Alliances * The Almighty Clusterfuck * The Outsiders * Cork Alliance